


ℍ𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕: 𝔸 ℍ𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕪

by YugoBlacksander



Series: Steven in the past! Whatever that means... [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gem history, M/M, Multi, New Gems, New Races, Steven and the Stevens, White Court, black court, gem culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugoBlacksander/pseuds/YugoBlacksander
Summary: Steven wants to get rid of his past selves for good, but he ends up going too far back then he intends. Did I say back? I meant sideways.
Relationships: Blue!Steven Universe/Sensitive!Steven Universe, Pink!Steven Universe/Handsome!Steven Universe, White!Steven Universe/Smart!Steven Universe, Yellow!Steven Universe/Funny!Steven Universe
Series: Steven in the past! Whatever that means... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618246
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Steven goes Pink earlier than expected...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enderstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderstorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Astral Displacement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535899) by [enderstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderstorm/pseuds/enderstorm). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Steven Universe, if I did there would be more Yellow Diamond than White.  
> Link to the Discord for this Work  
> https://discord.gg/jkV9XDc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I know you all want to know why I stopped so early on. Here you are. I had planned to wait two weeks to see the reception and then post two chapters I had. Then, I lost my flash drive, so this revised chapter, and the chapters covering the Crystal Gems, the Stevens waking up, and the new Diamonds were all lost. I also lost a lot of draft chapters. I happen to be a bit of a perfectionist, So I have spent alot of time remaking those chapters. There were other stories, shorts, and an actually book, a whole book, I was working on that got lost and has to be rebuilt, so progress is slow, even now. What's worse, it that I currenlty work at a warehouse. Because of the increase in shipping and workers staying home, I have been working overtime for the past month, since before the Coronavirus. This is not abandoned, and now my weekends are open a bit more to work on this project. Guess people found out that the time you don't get paid is not the best time to order online. Anyways, I've been typing up new chapters and revised the first, and am moving the update day to Sunday.

Planet: Earth  
Location:Beach City  
Target:Steven Universe, Timeline 1  
Era:2

When Steven had made Steven and the Stevens, he had expected it to be fun. And it was! At least, until the other Stevens started to not listen. How could they? They knew how important this was to him- them- ahhh! "I can't believe it, I'm so... annoying." Steven sighed. It wasn't supposed to be this hard! "Maybe it's time to quit the music business." Dad did too. Looking out at the beach, he wonders if there is anything he can do. He wonders what the gems would say. He could hear Pearl now. She'd scold him, but after that? _There's no shame in admitting defeat, Steven._ It almost made him smile. Suddenly, he hears an electric guitar inside the house. What are they... He runs inside the house to see the Stevens playing rock. And with Amethyst?! "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! What's all this noise? I thought we all agreed Steven and the Stevens was going to be a light-hearted throwback to early rock-and-roll, not this mess of screaming into distortion." He was confused, he was upset, how could they, how could he?  
Steven 3 can already see where this is going. He decides to just get out with it. "Look Steven," he says, Steven and I were just talking, and Steven agrees. Your attitude just isn't working for us."  
Steven 2 still remembers what Steven 1 said to them, but tries to soften the blow. "We've been a lot more productive without you." Nope, still upset, nevermind.  
"We already wrote an angsty song about the time you made us feel bad about not being handsome."Steven 4 feels bad, but Steven 1 really hurt their feelings.  
_My attitude? Are they serious! Wait a minute._ "Your kicking me out of the band?!" Steven exclaims, face pink in anger. "Who's playing the drums?" he demands.  
"Amethyst said she would do it." Steven 4 replied.  
Twirling a drumstick in the air, all she says is, "I'm down for whatever."  
Steven get even angrier, and the blush extends to his ear, his neck, arms, legs. The Stevens look on in awe as he glows a bright Pink. "Oh come on!" He yells, and the force knocks them to the ground. "You can't kick me out the band!" As the air pressure builds up, five cracks are missed in the noise. "I'm the original Steven. I created you! Steven and the Stevens was my idea! Without me, you'd be nothing!" His eyes widen, as a wicked plan comes to mind. "That's it!" he exclaims. Laughing maniacally,he starts to use the hour glass, not noticing the crack in it. The other Stevens recover, and begin to use theirs as well, not noticing their cracks either. As they disappear, Amethyst can only watch in shock. _Pearl's gonna kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Thoughts While Rewriting Chapter  
> 1.)The Stevens are all Stevens, so if they turned to heavy rock, so would Steven. I wondered if he listened to it when distressed, but didn't want anyone to know.  
> 2.)He called himself handsome, better than the others who looked like normal him. Self confidence was bad, but I only noticed as I was writing.  
> 3.)Rather than talk things out, he actually got angry enough to just get rid of them. He wanted to get rid of himself. Wow.  
> 4.)Just pointing out, that the future Steven we see in the series is just a copy of the dozens of other Stevens. He is NOT the Steven from the previous episodes, and I don't believe he remembers the other universes. But he is a FAKE, a COPY, and I wonder if that is subconsciously a reason he feels like he has to be as good as Rose.  
> Oh yeah  
> I originally wanted the Stevens to appear in the first Kindergarten, as those who read the before revision know. However, I want them to live through all of Homeworld's history, including what I think happened to creat the gems. For all OC names that are not real, I use a random generator found at Fantasy Names Generator. I suck at naming things, sue me. I was going to name Yellow Steven Yelleven.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steven and the Stevens disappeared, everything changed. And I mean everything.

Soon after Steven disappeared, Garnet came rushing in, Pearl not far behind. Garnet wastes no time. "Where's Steven?"  
"I don't know. He used the hour glass thingy and left."  
"What does that mean! What happened?" Pearl is full on shrieking.  
Amethyst winces and holds her ears. "Chill out, P. No need to be worked up."  
"Amethyst!"  
"How am I supposed to know? He got mad, turned pink, and dipped!"  
Pearl gasps, and covers here mouth with her hand.  
"Amethyst, this is serious." Garnet is not amused. "I can't see Steven anywhere. And who knows where he is. When he is."  
"Chillax. It's Steven. He'll pop back up in a minute before you know it."  
He didn't pop up in a minute.  
Or an hour.  
Or a day, month, year, they never saw Steven again. But Steven saw them. Oh, did Steven see them. And they never knew until it was to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just supposed to show you that the timeline he left still exists. I'm not deleting it, and there will be short excerpts from this timeline.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the beginning to be as canon as possible, so I used the script directly from the show, with some changes and an explanation for why they went so far back.


End file.
